The Best Things in life come to those who steal
by 20poundsofcrazy5p0undbag
Summary: -DEAGED- NOT SURE IF COMPLETE SO FAR A VERY FLUFFY ONE SHOT Parker/Eliot!  Review!


**So guys as promised! **

**New Leverage fic, I've had the idea for a while not been to sure how to write it down but i figured if i started writing it would come eventually, and well it did!**

**DISCLAIMER!- sadly I do not own leverage but if i did, there would be so so soo much Parker and Eliot im not joking omg!**

**IM NOT SURE WHETHER TO MAKE IT A ONE SHOT OR A MULTI CHAPTER! Opinions are greatly appricated!**

* * *

><p>Eliot Spencer was your typical 16 year old boy, his brain in his pants and his eye on one girl in particular, he didn't know her first name, or her surname come to mention it, and all he knew was what everyone called her and took to be her name 'Parker'.<p>

Parker on the other hand, she wasn't your typical girl, she may have looked it, but parker was different she was the kid who attached the nerd to the flagpole then blamed the jocks, the one who set off the smoke machines in the drama room and blamed the nerds, she was the one who could plan out a heist to even the finest detail, now you would have expected this from a 25/26 year old woman, this was a 16 year old girl who had too much time on her hands, and it drove Eliot mad

Sitting in the one lesson where he sat beside her he noticed she seemed a little flustered.

'Parker? What's up?' Eliot asked the blonde sat beside him, putting his hand on her boney shoulder.

'What? Erm…nothing just well Actually you might be the man for the job, I know this guy…and well he seems to want to be 'more than friends' and well I don't like him like that! I like someone else, and well, can you tell him to back off? Do whatever it takes!' The blonde said looking up at him

'Sure thing Darlin' what's his name?' Eliot questioned

'He goes by the name of Chaos he hacked into my computer and helped himself to the photo's I have on there…' she said looking awkwardly at the floor.

'I'll sort him out Darlin' I swear' Eliot said patting her arm

Weeks past and Eliot and parker started getting closer, Chaos backed off after Eliot hung him to the rafters by his shirt till he agreed to delete the photos. Eliot was beginning to fall completely and utterly in love with the 5ft7 16 year old bundle of crazy. One night Eliot was sitting on his window ledge looking out when his phone rang.

'Hello?' Eliot said into the phone in his hand.

'Eliot can you come over? My foster parents are out and well I'm scared of the house at night' Parker mumbled down the phone, he could hear it in her voice she didn't want to be alone on a night like tonight.

Eliot grabbed his shoes and out the door in a matter of seconds running down the well known route to parker's house where he knew the door would be unlocked and she would be sat on the bottom step awaiting his arrival.

When Eliot opened the oak wood door he was greeted by parker the only way she knew how, by jumping on him and clinging to him….like an oversized koala bear and crying into his shoulder, they stayed like this for a few moments, this was a normal thing for Eliot now, he was more than aware that she had it harder than he could ever imagine she had been in and out of care since she was four years old.

'Eliot I got scared when they left' she mumbled into his shoulder as he climbed up the stairs to her room.

'I know Darlin, want to talk about it?' he asked rubbing small circles on her back in a comforting manner which made parker relax a little

She shook her head, he knew she would tell him when she felt up to it, for the time being she just needed him there, perching on the end of her bed he held her tight her face buried into his neck, he softly kissed the top of her head as the tears began to fall from her eyes again.

'Come on Parker, calm down, Eliot's here now and I'm not going anywhere' he mumbled holding her tighter.

Parker untangled herself from Eliot and sat beside him.

'Eliot I'm sleepy' she mumbled laying down 'Lay with me'

Eliot lay with her, his arms wrapped around her, her head on his chest. The rest of the world didn't matter to them, they had each other and well that's all that mattered to them. They didn't care there were things going on just outside the window, they didn't care that people were getting forced into doing things, all that mattered in that moment in time was the fact they had each other and the feeling of togetherness was stronger than ever, for a moment Eliot looked down at Parker who's bright blue eyes were staring back into his.

'Thank you Sparky' she said pressing her nose against his.

'You're more than welcome Darlin' you are more than welcome' Eliot said softly kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and by the way, on the last chapter of the last fic, i mentioned i met a member of the cast, Yeah i met Gina Freaking Bellman :D<strong>

**REVIEW GUYS!**


End file.
